To a Foreigner, Romance is Forbidden
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Mata cokelat Nesia membulat ketika dosen bahasa dan sastra Indonesia-nya membawa seorang mahasiswa transfer dari Tokyo University of Foreign Studies (TUFS) ke kelas. Kulit kuning, wajah tampan khas oriental, mata sipit, dan potongan rambut, ya ampun mirip karakter cowo di anime shoujo romance!/ Inspired by true story / Japanxfem!Indonesia/cover isn't mine/RnR?


Fic singkat dari saya di tengah-tengah hiatus panjang dan jelang KKN, terinspirasi dari mahasiswa Jepang yang pertukaran di kampus. Mirip banget ama Honda Kiku~ baik dari potongan rambut, gestur, maupun cara bicara, heran saya _ _cute_-nya _overload_ sampe bikin saya fangirling dibelakang dia, meski di depannya harus tetap _stay cool_. Sebenarnya saya adalah NetherNesia shipper, tapi kali ini ingin buat NihonNesia \(^o^)/

**Warning:** OC Indonesia, Out of Character, _bit of self experience_, minim deskripsi, maafkan saya yang benar-benar sulit untuk terbiasa menulis seperti dulu, setelah hiatus hampir satu tahun :(

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya, OC Indonesia belum official, sehingga masih dapat diimajinasikan fans mau seperti apa.

**Genre:** Friendship, bit romance.

**Human name:** Nesia Kirani for Indonesia, Honda Kiku for Japan.

* * *

**To a Foreigner Romance is Forbidden**

すき？だめだよ。。。

.

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya

a NihonNesia fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

"Nama saya Honda Kiku, kalian bisa memanggil Kiku, saya akan belajar bahasa Indonesia di kampus ini selama empat bulan, _onegaishimasu _[1]."

Mata cokelat Nesia membulat ketika dosen bahasa dan sastra Indonesia-nya membawa seorang mahasiswa transfer dari Tokyo University of Foreign Studies (TUFS) ke kelas. Hampir saja ia berteriak '_bishounen_!' jika ia tidak dapat mengendalikan refleknya.

"Imutnya..." bisik seorang gadis di sebelah Nesia.

Kulit kuning, wajah tampan khas oriental, mata sipit, dan potongan rambut mirip karakter cowo di anime _shoujo romance_, siapa gadis normal yang tidak terpana ketika pertama kali melihatnya.

"Nesia, saya menyerahkan tugas orientasi Kiku-_san_ di fakultas kita kepadamu, sebab kamu yang menjadi ketua kelas di mata kuliah ini."

Gadis berambut ikal itu terhenyak tatkala mendengar perintah dosen. Semenjak saat itu, hari-hari datar Nesia di kampus, menjadi sedikit lebih 'menarik'

* * *

Hari cepat berganti menjadi bulan semenjak kedatangan Kiku pertama di kampus ini.

"Minggu depan ada festival budaya internasional di kampus kita, pak dosen menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu bahwa kau harus berpartisipasi, Kiku-_san_."

Pemuda berumur 21 itu mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Baiklah, Nesia-_san_. Menurutmu sebaiknya saya harus menampilkan apa untuk mengisi acara itu? Saya membawa _wafuku_ [2] sih."

Nesia mengernyitkan dahinya, memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ditampilkan oleh mahasiswa asing itu.

"Kau bisa peragakan seni pedang?"

"Iya saya bisa, tapi saya tidak membawa _katana_ [3] dari Tokyo."

"Sebenarnya ada sih, pedang _katana_ tiruan milik klub bahasa Jepang di kampus ini. Tapi, setahuku sedang dipakai untuk acara cosplay di luar kota."

Kiku menghela nafas. "Berarti tidak bisa menampilkan pertunjukkan seni pedang, ya?"

"Bisa Kiku-san!" ucap Nesia tiba-tiba bersemangat, "aku baru ingat, bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya di toko perlengkapan cosplay anime. Di kota ini, toko semacam itu cukup populer lho..."

"_Souka... wakatta _[4]. Kalau begitu, hari Minggu besok kita pergi membeli, ya?"

"Ok sip! Haha... sudah lama aku tidak ke toko itu. Aku suka sekali anime lho, Kiku-san. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Seulas senyuman terlihat di wajah Kiku. Sepertinya diam-diam ia bangga bahwa produk negaranya dapat begitu disukai di negara lain, meskipun apa yang ia ucapkan seolah menunjukkan kontradiksi.

"Saya tidak mengikuti anime, hanya beberapa anime terkenal saja yang pernah saya tonton."

Nesia hanya dapat cengar-cengir saja mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa, mungkin dirinya lebih 'Jepang' dari orang Jepang sendiri.

**~#*#~**

Gadis Indonesia itu hanya memainkan sendok kecil di cangkir kopinya, monitor laptopnya tetap menyala meski pikirannya sedang tidak fokus di situ. Sudah dua bulan, ia menjadi teman dekat Kiku di kampus. Bahkan hari ini mereka baru saja pergi membeli _katana_ tiruan dari toko cosplay.

Nesia meneguk pelan kopinya, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menatap monitor laptopnya. Terlihat beberapa foto bersama Kiku-_san_ yang mereka ambil di photobox sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kota ini, yang tentu saja sudah di-_scan_-nya sehingga menjadi bentuk _soft file_. Gadis itu merasakan pipinya menghangat saat melihat foto-foto tersebut.

"Aaaargh. Tidak boleh!"

Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak boleh menyukai Kiku-_san_ hanya karena dia imut seperti cowo-cowo di anime. Tidak boleh... tidak boleh! Aku dan dia hanya teman. Punya pasangan orang asing itu nantinya ribet. Dia manusia, bukan karakter dua dimensi, bukan karakter anime."

Lalu, Nesia membuka salah satu situs jejaring sosial ternama. Didapatinya beberapa pesan privat dari teman lain kelasnya.

"_Nes, kamu temenan deket 'kan sama Kiku-san? Tolong bilangin dia dong, konfirmasi permintaan temanku. Aku ingin kepoin fotonya!"_

"_Nesia, Nesia. Kapan-kapan kalo aku ke kelasmu, kenalin aku sama Kiku dong, gyaaaa__ dia itu cakep banget, udah kaya boyband."_

"_Aku minta nomor hp-nya Kiku dong, kamu pasti punya 'kan? Please."_

Gadis berambut ikal itu menutup semua pesan privatnya. Ia menghela nafas, sekarang dirinya seolah menjadi batu loncatan para fans Kiku agar dapat mengenal pemuda negeri sakura itu. Nesia yakin bahwa memang banyak gadis yang mengirimi pemuda itu permintaan pertemanan, namun seharusnya mereka tahu bahwa umumnya orang asing tidak sembarang menerima pertemanan dunia maya, melainkan jika telah benar-benar bertemu dan mengenalnya di dunia nyata.

"Ngga bakalan kukenalin, kalau mau kenalan mengapa mereka tidak berkenalan sendiri saja. Tapi, bukan berarti aku cemburu atau apa lho. Bukan urusanku, Kiku mau punya fans atau tidak," gumamnya sendiri.

Sebuah nada penanda _chatting_ terdengar, kemudian Nesia melihat siapakah gerangan yang menghubunginya.

Honda Kiku. Tulisan itu muncul di obrolan aktifnya.

"_Nesia-san, atas bantuannya hari ini menemani membeli pedang katana, terima kasih banyak."_

Meski awalnya sempat merasa jantungnya berdegup, namun Nesia dapat mengendalikannya.

"_Douitashimashite _[5]_, Kiku-san. Oiya foto-foto tadi, Kiku-san mau dalam bentuk soft file-nya? Sudah aku scan."_

"_Boleh, dengan senang hati,"_ jawabnya.

Dengan beberapa kali klik, gadis itu sudah mengirim _soft file_ foto tersebut ke pesan privat Kiku. Dari awal ia memang tidak bermaksud menandai, sebab ia yakin para fans Kiku akan iri jika melihat fotonya bersama pemuda itu. Nesia tidak ingin begitu, meski di sisi hatinya menginginkan untuk menunjukkan pada semuanya bahwa dialah yang dekat dengan Kiku, sehingga fans-fans tersebut tidak mengharapkan pemuda Jepang itu lagi.

"_Terima kasih atas fotonya." _balas Kiku.

"_Iya, sama-sama. __Anou, Kiku-san aku ingin tanya. Mengapa kau memilih untuk belajar bahasa Indonesia saat di TUFS hingga akhirnya kau pertukaran di sini?"_

Nesia perlu menunggu hitungan menit, sebelum akhirnya pemuda Jepang itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu Nesia-_san_, negaramu mulai diperhitungkan di kancah global, bukan tidak mungkin bila suatu saat bahasa Indonesia menjadi bahasa internasional. Di Jepang sendiri, bahasa Indonesia banyak diminati."

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah gadis itu, sebersit rasa bangga muncul dalam dirinya sebagai bangsa Indonesia. Dalam hati, ia berharap bahwa tak lama lagi negara ini benar-benar dapat bangkit dari berbagai krisis multidimensi dan memiliki pengaruh di kancah internasional.

* * *

Para _fansgirl_ berteriak histeris saat melihat pertunjukkan seni pedang yang dibawakan oleh Kiku, para penonton takjub dengan kelihaian pemuda itu dalam memainkan pedang. Kiku mengenakan _wafuku_ dan dengan luwesnya ia memeragakan beberapa teknik seni pedang dasar. Festival budaya internasional yang diselenggarakan tiap tahunnya ini, memang mempersilakan para mahasiswa asing untuk mengenalkan budaya mereka.

Nesia berdiri dari kejauhan melihat pemuda itu, mata coklatnya sempat berbinar tatkala melihat penampilan Kiku. Namun, khawatir kekagumannya berkembang menjadi hal lebih yang ia risaukan, ia pun memutuskan untuk ke _stand _makanan. Ada beberapa stand makanan yang terlihat ramai dikunjungi oleh mahasiswi, terutama stand makanan khas Italia dan Perancis, tak heran sebab dua negara tersebut terkenal dengan kulinernya. Seorang mahasiswa Italia terlihat bersemangat menawarkan pizza-nya.

"Nesia! Ayo mampir ke sini!" teriak pemuda yang diketahui bernama Feliciano Vargas.

"Terima kasih Feliciano, oke aku akan mengantri ya!"

**~#*#~**

Festival budaya internasional telah berakhir dua jam yang lalu, auditorium kampus telah lengang ditinggalkan para pengunjung. Hujan yang turun membuat Nesia tertahan di salah satu sudut luar gedung, seharusnya ia hafal cuaca kotanya yang cepat berubah—pagi hingga siang panas, sore hingga malam hujan—sehingga ia siap sedia dengan payung. Tapi kali ini, ia kelupaan.

"Nesia-_san_..." seru seseorang tiba-tiba.

Mata cokelat Nesia mendapati sosok tubuh pemuda di belakangnya, pakaian _wafuku_-nya telah berganti menjadi pakaian _casual_ biasa. Mata teduhnya memandang Nesia dengan heran.

"Hujan, ya? Jadi kau belum pulang."

Gadis berambut ikal itu mengangguk pelan, ia menjadi sedikit bicara dengan Kiku dibanding saat awal-awal mereka kenal dulu.

"_Anou_, bagaimana menurutmu penampilan seni pedang yang saya tampilkan tadi?"

Nesia mengacungkan ibu jarinya seraya berkata, "_Totemo kakkoi _[6]."

"_Hontou desu ka_? [7]"

"_Hai desu _[8]."

Kiku mengulas senyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, _yokatta na _[9]..."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Suara rintik hujan menjadi salah satu suara yang terdengar di antara Nesia dan Kiku. Sebenarnya, Nesia canggung sekali dengan suasana seperti ini, apalagi hanya bersama pemuda Jepang itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kiku-san, kau senang tidak tinggal di Indonesia?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat. "_Hai, __tanoshikatta! W__atashi wa Indoneshia ga daisuki desu _[10]_._ Saya suka dengan masakannya, orang-orang yang ramah, juga alam yang indah. _Totemo subarashii desu _[11]."

"Kapan-kapan aku juga ingin ke Jepang, Kiku-_san_."

"Semoga tercapai ya..." ucapnya, "oh iya, sebenarnya saya bawa payung."

Nesia sedikit _jawdrop_ mengapa tidak pemuda itu katakan dari tadi. Sebab, rasanya ia sudah ingin tiba di rumah, seharian berada di festival budaya cukup membuatnya lelah.

"_Maa_, _isshoni itte kureru? _[12]" tanya Kiku.

Nesia sempat diam saja, tak menjawab ajakan Kiku. Berpayungan bersama? Ya ampun yang benar saja, ia mencoba mengendalikan debaran jantungnya. Tapi, kemudian prinsip rasionalnya dominan, 'dengan orang asing hanya boleh berteman, tidak boleh jatuh cinta'. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya jika berpayungan bersama teman, bukan?

"Baiklah, ayo... aku juga sudah ingin segera pulang nih!"

Pemuda itu segera membuka payungnya. Langkah kaki mereka terlihat seirama di tengah turunnya hujan. Sesekali bahu mereka bersentuhan dan Nesia menjadi sedikit kikuk karenanya sehingga sedikit berteriak, "Gyaa~ maaf, jangan terlalu dekat, Kiku-_san_!"

Pemuda itu terkejut seketika. "Oh, maafkan saya. Ini karena payungnya terlalu kecil."

Nesia tertawa. "Hahaha... tidak apa-apa, Kiku-_san_, tidak apa-apa, maksudku... kapan lagi bisa berpayungan bersama pemuda Jepang yang punya banyak fans di kampus. Ini 'kan kesempatan langka," canda gadis itu.

Wajah Kiku terlihat sedikit merona mendengar perkataan Nesia. Entah mengapa ia merasa jantungnya lebih cepat berdegup saat ini, _'Suki darou ka? Dame dayo! _[13]' batinnya.

Mungkin, diam-diam dewi cinta menertawakan kedua manusia berbeda warga negara tersebut yang ternyata memiliki prinsip sama. Biarlah nanti waktu yang akan menjawabnya, apakah mereka tetap teguh dengan prinsipnya atau tidak, _let's see_...

**.**

**.**

**Selesai**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yoriko's note**: Akhirnya kelar juga, ternyata sulit sekali mengembalikan minat menulis di tengah hiatus panjang. Syukurlah bisa selesai. Ini memang fanfiksi yang idenya saya dapat ketika ada mahasiswa asing dari Tokyo University of Foreign Studies yang datang ke kampus, imutnya keterlaluan~ mirip Honda Kiku _, tapi nama dia bukan Honda Kiku tentu saja. Saya tidak sedekat dengannya seperti Nesia di cerita ini, meski kami berteman; pernah beberapa kali interaksi dan foto bersamanya di sebuah acara kampus. Yang betulan, memang dia punya banyak fans di kampus karena di luar wajah cakep bin imutnya, dia sangat ramah, jago dance, pekerja keras, dan sangat berdedikasi.

**Kamus:**

**[1] **mohon bantuannya

**[2] **baju tradisional Jepang

**[3]** sejenis pedang

**[4] **oh begitu, saya mengerti

**[5] **sama-sama

**[6] **benar-benar keren

**[7] **benarkah?

**[8] **iya

**[9] **syukurlah, ya...

**[10] **ya menyenangkan! saya menyukai Indonesia

**[11] **benar-benar indah

**[12] **jadi, ayo kita pergi bersama

**[13] **sukakah? Tidak boleh!

.

Ok, terima kasih telah membaca fanfiksi dari imajinasi saya :D bolehkah saya menerima feedback berupa review?

ありがとうございます！


End file.
